The main objective of our proposed project is to investigate charge transfer mechanism of proteins, nucletic acids and other model compounds. The investigators also plan to study photo- induced charge transfer processes at the interface between protein tissue and aromative hydrocarbons for the investigation of carcinogenesis. The heterogeneous charge transfer mechanism of redox proteins, such as horse heart cytochrome C (Cyt C) and ferredoxin will be examined at various electrodes. Electrochemical methods including cyclic voltammetry (CV), square wave voltammetry (SWV) and chronocoulometry Situ Raman spectroscopy will be utilized to obtain structural information of those protein molecules during the oxidation and reduction processes. Photo-induced charge transfer (or energy transfer) between proteins of tissue and aromatic hydrocarbons, such as perylene and fluoranthene will be investigated by fluorescence spectroscopy, as well a steady state fluorescence studies of the systems. This study may provide the information for the initiation reactions of carcinogenesis between aromatic mydrocarbons and protein tissue.